sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Crowe
Name: Maxwell Crowe Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Listening to music, Concerts, Singing. Appearance: Even a single look at Maxwell perfectly reveals his Nordic heritage. Max has a waist-length, straight, blond hair, round face, light blue eyes, big, nose and small lips. Due to his minor problems with eyesight, he wears color-less contact lens. In terms of body build, Maxwell is completely average. He's not very tall or short (5'9"), slim or fat (165 lbs), muscular or anemic. All Maxwell's clothes are black, and so, during the trip he was wearing black jeans, black blouse with Opeth logo, and black Converse sneakers. Biography: Max is the only child of James and Cecile Crowe. Since they both are working on a high level in big corporations for great amount of money, Max spent most of his childhood with babysitters. Even now, Max rarely sees his parents, because they are going to work early in the morning, and going back late. As a child of a rich parents, young Max had almost everything he wanted. Going this way, Max would probably end as another annoying, spoiled rich brat, but fortunately for him, when he was 8, he discovered his future love - music. It all began, when he found an old 'Pink Floyd - Dark Side of the Moon' vinyl belonging to his parents. He liked it very much, and wanted more. Soon enough, he found other vinyls, and began to buy his own. Later, with technological progress, Max was buying every new music player (Walkman, CD Player, MP3 Players etc.). Because Max had absolutely no problems with cash (his parents were even more eager to give him money, when they found out, that their son spends it for music, rather than alcohol or cigarettes), his music collection of vinyls, tapes, CD's, and finally MP3 on his computer was getting bigger and bigger. Right now his CD collection almost exceeds 5000 positions. He is listening to music all the time, except from the moment, when he's not allowed to, or when he's talking with someone. By the time, he learned the ability to divide his attention, so now he can easily listen to music, and do any other thing that demands concentration. His observing skills (even despite his minor sight problem) also got better. When Maxwell was 13, his parents took some break from the work, and they decided to go on vacation in the countryside, far from any civilization. Of course they took Max with them. Unfortunately for him, he forgot his music player. It was the longest 2 weeks in his life. It turned out, that without music around, Max has problems with sleeping, and when there is too quiet around him, he has an uneasy feeling, that 'something is not right' in his environment. Max quickly realized, that in fact, he's mildly addicted to music. It wasn't a very big deal, he could live with it, especially, because after the vacations, Maxwell was going everywhere with his portable music source. During 5 another years, he almost completely forgot about his problem. Max was attending to private primary school and junior high with other kids from rich houses. He hated it completely. Mostly because he quickly realized, that the other kids were completely spoiled, and the only thing they valued, was the capacity of their wallets. The fact, most of them were completely not interested in music at all, or just listening to commercial spam on MTV, didn't help him with socializing either. He finished the school with good grades, as a loner. Later, he managed to convince his parents, to send him to normal High School. That's how Max ended in Bayview. At first, Max was very shy toward the new people, but as the time passed, he got used to the new environment, and he even found some good friends around school rockers (who also turned his musical taste in rock/punk/metal direction). Now, Maxwell is quite joyful, young boy, who likes to fool around, and do some weird things, like growling in the middle of the school corridor sometimes. Although he hate most of the rich kids, he has a lot of respect toward other people and especially his friends. He's a kind person, and when someone has a financial problems, Max is always ready to help. Due to his love to music, Maxwell is attending at every rock/metal concert in local clubs. Thanks to his friends, he even tried to play some instruments, but his clumsy fingers, and no talents what so ever denied his chance to become a guitarist/bassist/drummer. The singing was the completely other thing. It turned out, that Maxwell has a pretty good voice, and now, he's attending on expensive singing lessons, to improve his vocal skill. Although, it's very good right now, Maxwell still thinks otherwise, and he rejects every offer of joining any band. Since Max is trying to use as much life as possible, he quickly decided to join the school trip to spend some great time with his friends. Advantages: Maxwell is a rare type of rich and kind person, and during his school years he earned the respect of the other students. He's also quite clever, he's a good observant, and can divide his attention, which means he may predict something, that will surprise many other people. Disadvantages: Max has completely no survival skill, as well as physical strength. Almost hopeless in combat. His addiction to music may give him some troubles, when his music player will run out of power, or simply break. Designated Number: Male student no. 19 --- Designated Weapon: Auto Mag 180 (.44) clips (7 round capacity) Conclusion: Urgh, B019 drew a decent weapon, but looking at him, I can't see the sort of go-getter that this game needs. He just lacks that mean, selfish streak. Kind, friendly, and respected? Mr. Crowe is in for a rude awakening if he thinks respect is going to stop bullets! The above biography is as written by Yossarian. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Yossarian, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: Teo Weinstock Collected Weapons: Auto Mag 180 (.44) (designated) Allies: Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maxwell, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Crazy Sunshine *Master Exploder V4 *Extinguishing the Light of the Future *Some Fantastic *The Mercenary *But I Might Die Tonight *Down the Road, Not Across the Street *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maxwell Crowe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Maxwell managed to be memorable, largely due to his enthusiasm for Blank Nation (does anyone who wasn't around in early pregame even remember them? I feel like their thread stalled out and never restarted and only two of their actual members ended up in V4 proper. That said, Maxwell came off as engaging and enthusiastic, and that was very fun. I feel like it was his finest moment, though, as in game he wasn't bad but didn't have quite the same propulsive force behind him that grabbed my attention in pregame. I'd have loved to see him in more situations where he was dealing with trouble not related to his friends, and of course to see him not go inactive, because that meant a fairly unsatisfying conclusion to his story. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students